


the latest adventure

by phorie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Tit Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phorie/pseuds/phorie
Summary: Unfortunately, while Tracer is good at many things, making smart decisions when she’s around a cute girl is not one of them.Which is how she ended up here, standing in Mei’s bedroom/sex dungeon and apparently waiting for Mei to have her way with her.[light bdsm, sensation play, breast play, sub!Tracer]
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Mei-Ling Zhou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	the latest adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this kink meme prompt](https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=611751).
> 
> This isn't really dubcon since Tracer is v enthusiastic but warning for a lack of informed consent, I guess? Feel free to let me know if you have any specific questions about this aspect.

In retrospect, Tracer thinks she probably should’ve figured it out when she saw the cage.

It was folded up, a lattice of metal tucked neatly behind Mei’s couch, but when Tracer asked if she had any pets, Mei’s shy little laugh and response of “Sometimes!” should have been a dead giveaway. 

Unfortunately, while Tracer is good at many things, making smart decisions when she’s around a cute girl is not one of them. 

Which is how she ended up here, standing in Mei’s bedroom/sex dungeon and apparently waiting for Mei to have her way with her.

It’s a nice room — big, comfy, well-equipped — but it’s still very much a sex dungeon, and Tracer gulps as she tugs her shirt off over her head. She blinks nervously around the room, flitting between the large cross-shaped furniture in one corner and the chest full of intimidating toys in the other, before finally shedding her pants and chronal accelerator to leave her in just her underwear.

In the sex dungeon.

“This is fine,” Tracer tells herself. She likes thinking out loud. It helps to anchor her. Like when she’s lost in time, or in the heat of battle, or standing in the sex dungeon belonging to someone she previously thought was a shy, unassuming and very vanilla scientist. Just for instance. “This is good! Experimenting is good. This is fun.”

There’s a knock on the door and Tracer spins around to see Mei poke her head through. “Are you okay?”

Tracer’s laugh is too high pitched but it’s out before she can stop it. “Yep! Sure am! Ready to… do things.”

Mei frowns and closes the door behind her as she walks in. Half-expecting her to be dressed in head-to-toe latex, Tracer is relieved to see she’s just wearing a dark bra and panties, and then instantly turned on because Mei is here, with her, just wearing a dark bra and panties.

“You’re okay with being the submissive, aren’t you?” Mei asks, concerned. “You said it was what you were used to-”

“Yes,” Tracer says quickly. “One hundred percent okay with it. Love being submissive. Yay.”

It’s an absolute lie — the closest she’s come to kinky play is when Dr Ziegler threatened to tie her hands to the bed if she didn’t stop fiddling with her bandages — but Tracer’s always been a believer in ‘go big or go home’ as a philosophy. Or, in this case, ‘go submissive or go home horny’. 

Mei shrugs. “If you’re sure.”

She moves closer, tilting her head up to kiss Tracer on the lips, and Tracer goes easily. This, she can handle.

Mei’s mouth is soft against her own, the fresh burn of mint lingering on her tongue, and Tracer leans in to feel the press of Mei’s body against hers.

It takes her a moment to remember her cover story when Mei pulls back and looks up at her with a smile. “Do you have a favorite safeword?”

“Uhhh,” Tracer says intelligently. “Cactus?”

Mei blinks. “Cactus?”

“Yep. That’s all right, isn’t it?”

“That’s fine,” Mei says, smiling. “I haven’t done this for a while, so we’ll avoid anything too hard tonight. Any limits I should know about?”

Tracer’s pretty sure ‘gory horror movies’ isn’t the kind of limit Mei’s asking about and settles for shaking her head. “Nope. I’m good to go.” She flashes Mei a (hopefully) winning smile. “Where do you want me?”

“On your back on the bed,” Mei says firmly. “And naked. Unless you want me to cut the clothes off you.”

Judging by the surprising twinge of interest low in Tracer’s belly, the idea isn’t a terrible one but she decides against it as she turns around to unhook her bra and push her panties down her legs. She’s never been particularly self-conscious about being naked in front of people, especially not gorgeous women, but a shiver goes down her spine anyway as she settles back in the middle of the bed. 

Mei digs in the dresser by the wall and Tracer’s eyes widen when she brings out what look like leather belts. The thought of getting hit by one of those effectively kills Tracer’s burgeoning arousal and she props herself up on her elbows when she says, “Um, I-”

Mei raises an eyebrow. All the shyness that was there over dinner seems to have dissipated and there’s ice in her tone when she repeats, “On your back.” A tiny smile tugs at her lips. “Trust me.”

It’s partly trust and partly curiosity which makes Tracer lie flat again. 

Mei strolls over, belts draped over her arm, and Tracer lets out a slow breath of relief when Mei slides one of the belts under Tracer’s legs and buckles it to bind her ankles together. The next belt goes around her knees, and then another around her thighs, and Tracer wiggles her toes in nervous anticipation as her legs are gradually immobilised. 

Mei keeps working upwards, the touch of cool leather and colder fingers dancing across Tracer’s skin. Tracer shifts as much as she can to give Mei access and she can’t keep the excited grin off her face as Mei binds the belts around her hips and then below and above her breasts, keeping Tracer’s arms pinned at her sides. 

She sets the spare belts down and tilts her head to admire her handiwork as she asks, “Not too tight?”

Tracer shakes her head as much as she can. It’s restrictive, sure, but not uncomfortable, and weirdly soothing. Like a very constrictive full-body hug. 

“Good,” Mei says. “Now, do you want the gag or the blindfold?”

Tracer swallows. “Uh. The gag?”

She yelps when Mei gives one of her nipples a sharp pinch. “Sorry,” Mei says, entirely unapologetic, “you can’t always get what you want here.”

She pulls out what looks like a heavy sleepmask from the side table and Tracer goes still as Mei slides it down over her eyes. Like the belts, it’s not uncomfortable but impossible to ignore, and she finds herself holding her breath to try to listen for what’s coming as Mei moves around the room. 

Whatever she’s expecting, it’s definitely not for Mei to slip her hand between her bound thighs and slide one cool finger between the folds of her pussy.

She cries out in surprise at the sudden intrusion and then again, in disappointment, when Mei withdraws her hand just as suddenly. The next thing she feels is a finger tapping against her lower lip and she opens her mouth to let Mei push inside. She can taste herself on Mei’s hand, the slick coating of arousal already evident, and Tracer’s cheeks heat as she sucks Mei’s finger clean. 

She didn’t realise she was quite that wet already.

Something thin and hard taps against her thighs and Tracer stills when she hears Mei ask, “Breasts, feet, or ass?”

“For what?” Tracer asks, nervously. “What are you-”

She’s cut off by a gasp of pain when the hard thing (a cane? a ruler?) comes down sharply across the top of her thighs. It leaves a stinging line in its wake and Tracer tips her head back with a pained groan as she wriggles against the restraints. “Fuck!”

“For me to play with,” Mei says, and goddammit, Tracer can _hear_ that wicked little smile on her lips. “I want to play with one of them, and I thought you could choose.” 

The implement moves down to tap lightly against the soles of Tracer’s bare feet. “Feet are very sensitive,” Mei says helpfully, “to pain and to other kinds of touch.”

She taps the cane harder against Tracer’s feet, just enough to pull a wince from her, but Tracer lets out a shriek when it’s followed by the tickle of fingers. She thrashes, trying to squirm away from the contact as she laughs, but she cries out at the second strike across her thighs. 

“Okay, okay,” Tracer says breathlessly, “not the feet! Not the feet!”

Her words are muffled when Mei slides her hands underneath her body and rolls her easily over onto her stomach. The position leaves her ass bare and her face buried in the pillow, and Tracer turns her head to the side as Mei taps the cane against her ass. 

“Here?” Mei asks. “You have a nice ass.”

She lets out a fond sigh before flipping Tracer onto her back again. It’s a little intimidating (and more than a little hot) how easy it is for Mei to manhandle her like this, and she knows her nipples are hardening when Mei taps the underside of her breasts with the cane. “These are good too.”

Tracer bites her lip, trying to decide which option is better, but as with most things in her life, she can’t help but opt for high risk, high reward.

“Tits,” she blurts out, then, reddening, “Uh, breasts.”

Mei laughs above her, tapping the cane lightly against her tits, and Tracer presses her thighs together as much as she can. The cane disappears and Tracer is left staring into darkness for a long moment before she feels something cold against her nipples. 

It fades, leaving a strange numbness behind, and Tracer squirms in her restraints as her nipples harden. “What-”

She doesn’t even get the question out before Mei slaps her breasts sharply. She jerks against the restraints but the renewed feeling of helplessness seems to go straight to her clit when Mei leans in to whisper in her ear, “No more talking unless I ask you a question. Understand?”

That’s a question, and Tracer nods, tits still stinging from the slaps. “Yes, uh, Mei? Mistress?”

Mei laughs again. “So polite.” Her lips brush Tracer’s in a not-quite-kiss when she orders, “Stay quiet. You make a sound, you get punished.”

Tracer gulps and nods. Being quiet was never her specialty, especially not during sex, but the prospect of a punishment is both terrifying and kind of hot.

Mei pulls back and Tracer feels like she’s floating for a long moment, unmoored from all contact, until Mei tickles something soft against her breasts. She gasps but quickly bites down on her lower lip to quiet herself as the soft thing (feathers?) moves down between her bound tits, tracing the line of the belts and then flicking lightly over Tracer’s nipples. 

She fights to keep from laughing or pulling away when it brushes over her collarbone and she exhales in relief when Mei says, “Good girl.”

The praise is more of a turn on than Tracer would like to admit. She keeps still, presenting herself for more of Mei’s attentions, but shivers when she hears the gentle clink of chains above her. 

She isn’t sure what she’s expecting but the gentle drag of the metal links over her breasts is definitely not it. It feels good, the cold metal and the pressure against her nipples making goosebumps and heat prickle through her in equal measure, and she presses her thighs together, feeling the wetness start to build between her legs. 

She stays quiet though, holding back the moans at the steady, teasing friction of the chain against her breasts, and is rewarded by another approving comment of, “Very good.” Mei ruffles Tracer’s hair. “So obedient, aren’t you?”

Too busy trying to control herself, Tracer doesn’t respond and she whimpers when she gets another slap to her oversensitive tits in response. 

“That was a question,” Mei reminds her.

Tracer nods. “I- Yes? I’m obedient. Please-”

“Shh,” Mei says, fondly but firmly. “Be quiet for one more and then you can have a reward.”

She doesn’t wait for any kind of response as she sets the chain down with a clank and then drags something slow and sharp over the swell of Tracer’s tits. Tracer thinks it’s her fingernail for a second but the pressure moves down, skimming the edge of her nipple, and she bites back a groan when she feels the sensation of tiny spikes against her skin. It’s not enough to break through but even the mild pain is more intense than the previous ministrations.

She curls her toes, trying desperately to find something to distract herself from the slow, teasing torture of her tits, but the belts are tight enough that she can’t do much more than lie there and let Mei have her way with her. The tiny spikes roll downward, along the soft underside of Tracer’s breasts, and her attempts at staying quiet grow less successful as Mei works the spikes back and forth across her skin. 

When Mei changes angle to roll the spikes up and over Tracer’s nipples, her attempts fail entirely. 

She cries out, the noise falling somewhere between pain and pleasure as she arches her back up to chase the sensation. 

Mei hesitates when the sound escapes Tracer’s lips and Tracer squeezes her eyes shut behind the blindfold. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I-”

“Shh,” Mei orders again, and Tracer can hear the amusement in her voice. “You’ve already earned a punishment. Don’t make it worse.”

Tracer whimpers but doesn’t speak again as Mei rakes the spikes down over her other nipple. It’s definitely more pleasure than pain this time, and Tracer shifts her hips in fruitless search for stimulation when Mei finally pulls the spiky toy away.

There’s noise beside her — the rustle of clothing, the faint clink of metal, the opening and closing of a drawer. Fully expecting the cane again, or maybe more open-handed slaps to her tits, Tracer frowns when she hears the unmistakeable buzz of a vibrator. “What-”

Mei presses the vibrator against Tracer’s clit without any further preamble. Tracer bucks, gasping at the (incredibly welcome) stimulation, but Mei clicks it off before she can get anywhere close to coming. 

“I think you deserve some reward,” Mei says, like she’s grading Tracer’s paper rather than judging her performance in her sex dungeon, “but you do deserve some punishment too.” 

She pinches Tracer’s nipple between her thumb and forefinger and says, “Take a deep breath.”

Tracer does, bracing for some kind of impact, but her mouth falls open when something other than Mei’s hand closes around her nipple. It’s tight, a ridged metal biting into the sensitive nub of her nipple, and she tips her head back with a pained cry as Mei applies the same pressure to the other one. 

“Does it hurt?” Mei asks, and Tracer nods frantically. 

“Y-Yes.”

Mei does something — pulls on something — and Tracer yells at the way the movement tugs on both her nipples at once. 

Mei laughs, dropping a thin chain onto Tracer’s chest, and flicks one of the metal clamps to tear another cry from Tracer’s mouth. “Yes, what? You were so polite before.”

“Mistress?” Tracer tries. It’s hard to concentrate on anything other than her nipples, and she very pointedly doesn’t think about how every jolt of pain seems to make her even wetter. 

She blinks when Mei tugs the blindfold off, closing her eyes against the light for a second, and Mei brushes her hair off her forehead as she says, “Look at how nice you look.”

Tracer complies. She has to admit that Mei isn’t wrong — the black bands of the belts stand out starkly against her flushed skin and the small metal clamps on her nipples glint menacingly in the dim light. There are faint marks on her breasts, friction from the chains and the spikes Mei used on her, and Tracer feels like she’s floating again when she looks up at Mei. “Thank you, mistress.”

Mei smiles in surprise and leans down to give Tracer a kiss. She’s naked now, having shed her underwear at some point, and Tracer sighs happily at the confident slide of Mei’s tongue against hers and the soft weight of Mei’s breasts against her body. 

The happy sigh turns to an indignant yelp when Mei tugs on the chain between the nipple clamps again, and Mei pulls back far enough for Tracer to see the grin on her face. 

“I’m going to turn on the vibrator,” Mei says, running her fingers over Tracer’s bound thighs, “but you don’t come until I come. Understand?”

Tracer nods and instantly regrets it when Mei switches the vibrator back on. It’s nestled between her thighs, pressing directly above her clit, and while the vibrations are relatively weak, Tracer’s already turned on enough that she doesn’t need much stimulation.

“Don’t come,” Mei reminds her. “You don’t want another punishment, do you?”

She jangles the chain between the clamps again as a teasing reminder and Tracer squeezes her eyes shut as she tries to ignore the building pressure low in her belly. “No, mistress.”

Mei makes a little noise of approval and Tracer’s eyes fly open when she feels the mattress dip beside her. Mei straddles her carefully, holding onto the headboard to keep her balance as she settles a knee either side of Tracer’s head and lowers her hips until her pussy is only inches from Tracer’s mouth. 

“Do a good job,” Mei says, patting her head again, “and you can come as soon as I do.”

It’s not a question and Tracer doesn’t need to give an answer as Mei settles herself in place on her face. Admittedly, this is not how she envisioned eating Mei out tonight — Mei’s shy enough that Tracer figured she’d be the one taking the lead — but as she angles her head to suck gently on Mei’s clit, she has no complaints about how the night has turned out. 

Mei’s wet already, and Tracer feels a strange thrill go through her at the tangible evidence of how much she’s managed to turn Mei on just by lying there and being toyed with. The vibrator rumbles between her own legs and she breathes out through her nose to try to control her descent towards orgasm as she buries her face happily in Mei’s cunt.

Mei’s fingers tighten in her hair, tipping Tracer’s head back to her preferred angle, and Tracer lets herself be manhandled as she licks eagerly over Mei’s clit. The chain on her chest is cold against her overheated skin and the clamps on her nipples ache with every tiny movement as Mei grinds down against her. 

Risking a glance upward, Tracer sees Mei toying with her own nipples with her free hand, eyes closed and lips parted on a moan, and Tracer takes advantage of the brief distraction to dip down and slide her tongue against Mei’s entrance as much as the position allows. Mei moans again, thighs trembling either side of Tracer’s head, and Tracer curls her hands into fists in an attempt to stop herself from coming at the sound alone.

“Good girl,” Mei gasps. “I’m close.”

She presses down harder when Tracer’s lips and tongue return to her clit, the weight of her body stealing the breath from Tracer’s lungs for an instant as Mei rolls her hips down against Tracer’s face. For a second, Tracer has a brief fantasy about fainting like this, suffocating between Mei’s thighs, but if anything, that only makes it harder to stop herself from coming.

Mei’s hand leaves her hair and Tracer’s scream is muffled by Mei’s pussy when she reaches back to tug on the nipple clamps again. The pain is brighter now, harder to differentiate from the rest of the sensations coursing through her, and Tracer writhes against the vibrator as she pleads wordlessly.

She only gets another pull on her nipples in response and she hears Mei groan above her as Tracer’s pained gasps are directed towards her clit. Barely staving off her own release, Tracer works as quickly as she can, with lips and tongue and the lightest scraping of teeth, to get Mei over the edge.

The tugs on her nipples don’t let up, a steady, excruciating torment to spur her on. Just as Tracer thinks the next pull of the chain might actually just make her come on the spot, Mei’s pussy clenches above her and Tracer smiles past the wetness coating her face at Mei’s surprised moan when she comes.

Tracer licks her through it, unable to do anything except try to keep up as Mei rides her face to completion. It’s somewhere between humiliating and liberating, the shame of being tied up and used as Mei pleases coupled with the satisfaction of being able to please her, even like this, and as soon as Mei leans against the headboard to take a deep breath, Tracer can’t hold out any longer.

She comes so much harder than she expected. The vibrator hums against her clit, pinned firmly enough between her thighs that it stays in place as Tracer cants her hips up into the stimulation. The belts bite into her skin, keeping her trapped even as she arches and bucks through the crest of her release, and Tracer buries her face against Mei’s inner thigh as she gasps at every fresh pulse of pleasure.

When she slumps back against the pillow, the only thing she can hear is her own breathing. 

Her chest heaves, pulling against the belts and making the clamps on her nipples sway, and Tracer stares dumbly up at the ceiling when Mei climbs off her and turns the vibrator off. 

Mei doesn’t speak, just reaches down to ease the clamps off, but Tracer cries out as the blood rushes back to her aching nipples. She can’t do much other than wriggle and whine when Mei gives her nipples another teasing tweak but she calms when Mei bends down to kiss her again.

Tracer’s face is a mess, still wet from where it was held between Mei’s legs, but Mei doesn’t seem to care as she runs her tongue over Tracer’s bottom lip and then slips inside. 

They’re both smiling when they break apart, and Mei brushes Tracer’s hair out of her eyes as she asks, “Are you okay?”

Tracer nods. At least, she thinks she nods; she’s not totally sure her body is responding to her commands anymore.

Mei’s smile widens. “Did you have fun?”

Tracer laughs weakly. “That’s one word for it. That was… intense.”

“You haven’t done this before, have you?” Mei asks, sounding entirely unsurprised.

Tracer doesn’t have the capacity to lie at this point. “Not really?”

Mei hums, running her finger along the dip of Tracer’s collarbone. “And what do you think? Would you do it again?”

Tracer’s nodding eagerly before she even finishes the question. “You mean now, or-?”

Mei laughs. “I was going to say you should shower,” she says, “but I guess we could go again.” There’s a wicked twinkle in her eyes when she adds, “I have a lot more toys…”

She stands up, moving to rummage in the chest again, and Tracer’s gaze lingers in appreciation on the swell of Mei’s ass when she bends over. 

She’s still not sure whether getting into this was a smart decision but as Mei turns around with a ball gag and a strap-on in hand, Tracer is absolutely confident that it was the right decision.


End file.
